Blood Bank
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Red. Hidden from the sight of unwanted evil, the color red was forbidden. When their town is being terrorized, a sacrifice is made to relinquish the evil. Chapter 2 was rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**So I did a rewrite! I don't like replacing chapters so I redid the whole story lol BUT this does have a new plot! I wanted this to be a little more serious than Vampires Toy so its totally different from my last Blood Bank. LISTEN THO I DIDNT MAKE THE MAIN CHARACTER CLEAR BECAUSE IM NOT SURE WHO IT SHOULD BE YET. IM GOING TO LEAVE THAT FOR YOU TO DECIDE BECAUSE I LIKE BOTH AND CAN'T CHOOSE~**

**Chapter 1- Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>Red. The color we loathed. The color that only seemed to bring misfortune. The color of the blood of lost loved ones. Our town hid away that color from the outside world. It only brought evil to the town. That evil was gone for so long, but then suddenly reappeared. People were murdered every night. Families and friends disappeared and our small village began to decrease in population.<p>

"Master Makarov! The vampires curse has returned! What are we supposed to do?!" Someone from the crowd shouted. Everyone stood in the center of town as the Master stood before us.

"Minna! Calm down! There's nothing to worry about!" Makarov shouted amongst the people.

"Master, people are continued to be killed in our streets. What are we supposed to do? We have kept the red hidden for quite some time so that isn't an issue anymore. The vampire is angry." Mirajane, the villages caretaker, said. There was an old legend about a vampire that lived in the depths of the forest. It was said to only come out at the sight of the color that attracted it. Red. The color of its food. The color of our life force.

"Are we even sure this vampire is real? We could just have a rogue citizen committing the crimes." Gray said. He worked in the guild, Fairy Tail, alongside me that helped with neighboring towns and was basically like our congress and fighting force.

"Gray, there is absolutely no one here that would try to murder with me watching. The way everyone was killed, clearly has the word 'vampire' written all over it." Erza said, knocking the boy upside the head. She was number one in the guild and acted as our sheriff. Since she had such vibrant scarlet hair, she kept it hidden under a white hood when she went outside. The victims usually had the side of their necks ripped out so it was clear our evil entity crept in the shadows.

"I think we should send an offering. Someone to go and calm the beast that torments us." Another random person suggested.

"That might work..." Makarov hummed and looked over the crowd. "Anyone want to go?"

Everyone was silent. Clearly no one wanted to sacrifice themselves. That could just lead to another murder.

"I'll go!" Lisanna said and stepped forward. I clenched my fist and started sweating. We had been friends for quite some time. She wasn't strong enough to do something so risky.

"Lisanna! No! You can't!" Mira said and quickly grabbed her sister.

"But, Mira-nee! Someone has to do something! I hate living like this!" Lisanna shouted and started to cry. I took a deep breath and pushed myself through the crowd.

"I'll be the sacrifice."

* * *

><p><strong>So? I know its short but I'm totes on top of it. I'm working on two other stories too so I hope to update later tonight.<strong>

**So like Natsu as vampire and Lucy as the sacrifice**

**Or Lucy as the vampire and Natsu as the sacrifice**

**Please pick and review~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I changed the chapter lol I felt it was too fast, as did some other readers. I think I've fixed it to a good enough point haha**

**Chapter 2-Acceptance**

* * *

><p>"Eh? Lucy? No way I'm letting you do something like that." Gray said, grabbing my wrist harshly.<p>

"Someone has to do it! Lisanna's right, we can't keep living in fear over something like this. A sacrifice could be what it wants." I said and pulled away from him.

"Its too dangerous. I think I should go." Erza said and stepped in front of me.

"I've already made up my mind, Erza. I'll be the one to go." I said and walked up to Master.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy? There could be a chance that you never return," Makarov said. I nodded and he stood up. "Kinana, get a dress ready. Use all the red fabric you can find."

**~000~**

"You shouldn't have to do this. I would be more than happy to go." Lisanna insisted as we stood at the edge of the forest.

"Its okay, Lisanna-chan. I think I can do at least this much." I smiled softly. I wasn't much of a help when it came to doing jobs around the guild, especially fighting. This was my way of feeling stronger for everyone.

"You look so beautiful." Mirajane sighed as she finished putting the pins in my hair. I wore a red strapless, open back ball gown with golden ruffles and white ribbon edges. My shoes were plain red flats with a small heel. Mira pulled my hair to the side and clipped a red rose on to hold back my bangs. She had done my makeup so I had on red lipstick, gold eye-shadow, and black eyeliner and mascara.

"It won't be the same without you." Gray said as he gave me a hug.

"Juvia is going to miss Lucy-san. Even if she was Juvia's love rival." Juvia sobbed.

"I hope we see you again." Erza smiled sadly and gave me last hug.

"Stay safe." I smiled and walked into the shadows that awaited me.

**~000~**

I walked on the dirt path that lead me towards the evil threatening my friends. The sun began to be hidden by the leaves as I went further into the woods. The air grew colder and winds blew faster. Last time I checked, this was the way to the village, Akane, by the ocean. It shouldn't be this winter-like. A rustle in the bushes sounded and I halted immediately.

"Anyone there?" I asked, looking around to find where the sound came from. The leaves swayed with the wind, brushing up against each other once in a while. I figured that was the sound I heard and continued walking. The path seemed endless. Everything looked the same, almost as if I was going in a circle.

"How cute... Are you lost?" A voice called. I stopped again, my heart beating erratically at the sudden presence.

"W-Who goes there?" I asked, holding my dress nervously.

"Tell me what you're doing here first." It said. I took a deep breath and shivered against the cold.

"I'm looking for a vampire. Do you know where I might find one?" The voice in the trees laughed, causing me to shrink back.

"You must have a death wish. What beautiful woman such as yourself would be roaming through the forest looking for someone like a vampire?"

"I-I was sent as an offering from my village. For him to leave us alone, I suppose." I mumbled, walking a bit to circulate my blood.

"Who knew I had done enough damage to earn something so delicious as yourself." Someone whispered huskily in my ear, their hot breath grazing my cheek. I shrieked and ran forward, accidentally tripping on a rock. The person laughed as I quickly turned on my back to see him. There was a tall pink haired man in a black suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt. His onyx eyes loomed over me, inspecting the several curves I had with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-You're the vampire?" I asked and quickly got up from my seat in the dirt.

"The name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He licked his lips and pulled slightly on his tie.

"L-Lucy." I uttered as he walked forward.

"You're quite the specimen, Lucy. I'll have fun feeding off of you." Natsu grinned as his hands roamed over my body. He rested his hands on my hips, twirled and kissed my hair, squeezed my ass, fondled my breasts, and scratched my back. I sold still and bit my lip aggressively as he probed at my being.

"Are you satisfied enough to leave my people alone?" I murmured as he halted his actions. His eyes pierced into mine and he smirked sadistically.

"I'll be satisfied when I hear you beg for mercy." Natsu replied and pulled my head aside, licking his way up the curve of my neck. I shook, frightened as his teeth nibbled on a pulse point. My eyes widened and I screamed, clutching Natsu's bicep as he began to drink my blood. I felt sick hearing my blood run down his throat. My body felt weak and soon I could barely stand. Natsu gathered me in his arms, holding me closer as he continued to eat.

The last thing I remember before fainting was his bloody grin, eyes laced with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Im not sure if I should go with a lemon or what cause I don't want to rush lol I rly want this story to have a good balance of fear and love<strong>

**Tell me what you thought okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No lemon yet lol but the chapter is somewhat short haha**

**Promise to make the next longer!**

**Chapter 3- Exploring**

* * *

><p>I rolled over, feeling cold satin sheets against my cheek. My body felt sore and my head was pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, staring up at a charcoal black ceiling.<p>

"W-Where am I?" I asked myself and sat up. I clutched my aching forehead and looked around. The curtains were drawn shut so no light flooded in and all of the materials seemed to be dark red satin. A glass of water was on the bedside table and I immediately went for it.

I hastily exited the room and started down the hall. The light was dim, showing the dark red wallpaper and the floors and ceilings were the black that I woke up to. The hall was long and seemed endless until I came upon a large set of stairs. I took a step down one and gasped when someone pulled me backwards.

"I'd advise you not to go down there." Natsu whispered in my ear. I stiffened and turned around, seeing the pink-haired vampire.

"What is this place?" I questioned, slightly backing away.

"My castle." He smirked.

"Why can't I go down there?" I asked again, staring down the staircase that blended in with the shadows towards the bottom.

"If you do, I can't promise that you'll come back up alive." Natsu mumbled and lean towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and whimpered as he planted small kisses on my neck. I could hear his mouth open and his breath became more ragged as he was about to bite me. A loud crash sounded down below, shocking both Natsu and I. He tsked angrily and started down the stairs.

"Get back in your room before I have to discipline you." Natsu called as he disappeared into the shadows. I staggered back to my room, rushing after I heard shouting and the sound of glass breaking. Just what in the world was inhabiting this forsaken place?

Ignoring Natsu's orders, I passed my supposed room and went towards the big wooden door at the end of the hall. The hinges creaked as I pushed open the entryway. The room was barely lit, the only light coming from the moon outside. I walked in and went towards the balcony. I stepped out into the night air and looked up at the stars. I sighed and rubbed my arms to try and gain some heat.

"I hope everyone is okay..." I mumbled and stared up at the stars. I turned on my heels and froze in my place at the sight of Natsu's piercing gaze.

"You look exquisite in the moonlight." Natsu chuckled. I turned my head away and cringed as his lips came down on my collarbone.

"Q-Quit it..." I moaned as he pushed me against the balconies edge. Natsu ignored my plea and bared his teeth against my skin.

"Natsu! Get back down here!" A voice boomed, practically shaking the walls. Natsu groaned and fell against my shoulder in despair.

"Don't leave." He ordered and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he left. I sighed and walked back inside, closing the doors before falling onto the bed. The shouting and crashes sounded again and I groaned in annoyance.

I got up and decided to do some investigating against Natsu's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! If you have any suggestions or concerns, just ask or tell XP<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed the ending to this chapter so many times lol but I think I got it right! I changed the rating back to T for now**

**Chapter 4- Rules**

* * *

><p>I slowly crept down the corridors and made my way down the steps. The stairs ran into the shadows, practically swallowing me up as I went lower. The bottom level was pitch black, the only light coming from a door just down the hall. I warily made my way over, careful to not make any sound. I peeked in and saw Natsu standing in front of four people. One blonde guy, another with long black hair and a ton of piercings, a short blue-haired girl hiding behind the pierced male, and a crimson haired guy with slightly pointed ears and a slash over eye. Each had on a suit similar to Natsu's and the girl was dressed in a light orange ball gown.<p>

"What do you bastards need me for that you can't decide on your own?" Natsu growled at the people with him.

"This meeting is about your future, idiot. Its not our fault that you're the next aire." The blonde scoffed.

"Shut up, Sting. We're included here too. Being the next council and all." The one with piercings grumbled.

"Rouge is the one that knows what we're supposed to be talking about. We should just go cause hes out on a job." Blondie whined. The scar faced one suddenly looked at the crack I was looking through and I gasped. He smirked slightly and I held my breath in, waiting to see what he'd do.

"I hear someone else's breathing. Don't you live alone, Salamander?" He asked.

"You sure it's not the squirt?" Piercings asked and threw his thumb at the bluenette next to him.

"O-Oi!" She whined but was quickly dismissed.

"Now that you mention it, I do smell someone. Its pretty sweet too." Blondie smirked as his nose wiggled around. Natsu began to sniff around and a smirk found its way across his face.

"Luce, you can come out now." He said and gestured a finger to the door. The others turned their heads and waited for me to come out. I nervously pushed open the door and slowly walked in.

"Since when did you have such a hot skank laying around here?" Sting, I'm assuming, said as he walked up to me. I cringed as he took my arm and started feeling up it.

"Hands off, Eucliffe. She's mine." Natsu snapped, making the blonde boy pout.

"You have to share something like her with us, Natsu-san. It's only fair." He said and inched closer to the crook of my neck. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of his sharp teeth to come.

"Don't make me say it again!" Natsu roared and the grasp of Sting left my person. I snapped open my eyes and saw Sting halfway across the room and Natsu standing near me with his fist on fire. I stood there shocked as Sting quickly got up and charged at Natsu with a white light erupting from his body. Natsu burst into flames and the two began a fight like none other. The pierced man ran in to stop them and somehow ended up smacking them both with metal poles, making them even more angry. The scarred male sighed annoyingly and disappeared in a purple looking smoke.

"I'm Levy." The bluenette was suddenly beside me, making me jump. She held out her hand and smiled.

"Lucy." I smiled back awkwardly and returned the gesture.

"So you're human too?" She asked. I nodded slowly and she jumped with happiness.

"You're not a vampire?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I live with Gajeel," Levy said as she pointed to the burly pierced guy. "He found me when I was left on the streets as a kid and he's taken care of me since."

"Has he ever..." I uncomfortably pointed to my neck as a way of asking such a weird question.

"Oh, no! He refuses to. N-Not that I want him to, but he invites strange women over all the time so he can." She blushed and pouted slightly.

"So you like him then?" I giggled, finally feeling at peace in this strange place with a new friend.

"I-I don't know... I mean I wish he'd rely on me more but I'm like a trophy he protects." She mumbled.

"I see," I softly pat her shoulder for reassurance. "Sounds like he likes you too."

Levy's face exploded in a blush and she began sputtering like an idiot.

"N-No w-w-way! He still thinks of me as a child." She puffed out.

"Lucy! Get back upstairs, now!" Natsu shouted at me as he stood angrily over Sting. I reluctantly started for the door, waving to Levy as Gajeel began to pull her away. Hopefully we would be able to stay in contact. There probably wasn't anyone else around here to talk to. I slowly made my way back up to the room I woke up in and paced restlessly around the room. The door slammed open and Natsu stalked angrily towards me. He shoved me against the wall, so my back was facing him. I shrieked as he pulled back my hair and breathed down my neck.

"You're getting really cocky," Natsu hissed and pulled harder on my hair. "You don't seem to understand what's going on here. You belong to me now so you do as I say. Don't think you can do whatever you please. This is the only room you're allowed in. I don't want to see you out of here unless I permit it nor can you talk to anyone else. Your mind and bodies sole purpose is to please me. Understand?"

"H-Hai..." I choked out and shuddered as his lips clamped down on my neck. He licked slowly over my pulse point before sinking deep into my veins. My eyes widened but no screams escaped my throat. The bite was much harder and forced, rather than the first I had experienced. The pain surged through my body and weakness overtook my limbs. Natsu pulled me against him as he groaned and drank the scarlet liquid that satisfied him. My eyesight grew hazy as the sound of torn cloth filled my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to give too much in this story haha I like leaving cliffhangers<strong>

**I'll make a longer one at one point X3 Please review and check out my other stories haha I don't think you'll regret it**


End file.
